justgamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Guild Information
Responsible for: Politics, Guiding, Teaching, Travel. 'Rank 1 - Evoker' (color: Pink) 'Info' Requirements: None Cost: 2000 Raash + 1 RUB Daily Income: 6 RUB + 1 Sponge Kits: /kit Evoker (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' '- Spells I' You will gain special spells specific to this cast. People can charge you to you to use your powers for a task. You may set your own prices. *List - Lists all known spells *Help - Get the reagent cost of a spell *Mark - Set a point to recall to Teachable *Recall - Recall to a mark Teachable *Hop - Teleport a short distance (up to 15 blocks) Teachable *Entomb - Trap a mob Teachable *Smallpotion - Heal a friendly Teachable *Smallprayer - Heal yourself Teachable *Bind - Bind a spell to an item *Lifewalk - Life spurts up around you Also here is a guide to using magic: http://www.justgamers.org/t308-guide-to-magic '- Recovery of Stale Property' Recovery is the demolition of old and forgotten property to keep the world nice and fresh. More information can be found here: http://www.justgamers.org/t927-guide-to-recovering-new-feature#6111 NOTE: This isn't a requirement as of yet but will be in the future. '- Apple Farmer' Members of the magic guild are able to sometimes summon apples after destroying leaves off of a tree. These are very handy to sell to hungry players. '- Summoner' A travel agent facilitates basic travelling needs in the world of Bux. By allowing a Coordinator to summon players using the /tpahere command. This service is usually offered around a price of 50 Raash, but players are free to set their own price. 'Perks' - /alias Access to this command allows you the ability to alias commands for your own use. Syntax: /alias you want the alias to be command you want aliased Ex: /alias /cobble /shop sell cobble 64 To delete an alias type: /delalias made 'Rank 2 - Conjurer' (color: Pink) 'Info' Requirements: none Cost: 10000 Raash + 18 RUB Daily Income: 12 RUB + 2 Sponges Kits: /kit Conjurer (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' - Recovery '-Apple Farmer' '-Summoner' '-Spell II' *Combust - Set a mob on fire *Quickentomb - Quickly entomb mobs *Shove - Shove a player back *Frostwalk - Walk on water Teachable *Gills- Breathe underwater Teachable *Prayer - Heal yourself a moderate amount *Safefall- Resist fall damage *Arrow - Shoot a magical arrow '-Query' Magicians have access to the /query command where they are able to answer beginners questions by using the commands below. /query list - Displays the list of only the queries from oldest to newest. (alias: /ql) /query respond - Allows you to close query (# based on global list position), the player who opened it (if logged in) will be notified. /query respond - Allows you to close query (# based on global list position), the player who opened it (if logged in) will be notified and be given your response (can be more than 1 word). Perks - /alias - /petadd working You can summon a pet to your side and make them do work for you! 'Rank 3 - Shaman' (color: Purple) 'Info' Requirements: none Cost: 20000 Raash + 60 RUB Daily Income: 18 RUB + 3 Sponges Kits: /kit Shaman (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' - Recovery '- Apple Farmer' '- Summoner' '- Spell III' *Teach - Teach a spell *Jump - Teleport a large distance (up to 40 blocks) Teachable *Encase - Trap players *Forcepush - Push mobs back *Gills - Breathe underwater Teachable *Mediumpotion - Heal a player Teachable *Telekinesis - Press buttons from long range *Fireball - Shoot a fireball '- Taxi' Using the teleport spell, you can taxi players from one to another, for a price of course. Perks - /alias - /petadd working 'Rank 4 - Warlock '(color: Purple) 'Info' Requirements: 1) Resident of Dar or an official town 2) 10 Spells taught [Log here] Cost: 60000 Raash + 144 RUB Daily Income: 24 RUB + 4 sponges Kits: /kit Warlock (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. Roles - Recovery '- Apple Farmer' '- Summoner' '- Taxi' '- Spell IV' *Ignite - Set a player on fire *Frozone - Freeze water *Rage - Lightning will come from the sky *Largeprayer - Heal yourself a large amount Teachable *Barrage - Shoot a barrage of arrows Teachable '- Tips' The ability to write helpful tips to other players. Using this for an abusive manner will result in punishment. Log your tips here: TBA Perks - /alias - /petadd working 'Rank 5 - Wizard' (color: Light Grey) 'Info' Requirements: 1) Resident of Dar or an official Town (a Town is a rank of a Town) 2) 20 Spells taught [Log here] Cost: 180000 Raash + 384 RUB Daily Income: 30 RUB + 5 Sponges Kits: /kit Wizard (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. Roles - Recovery '- Apple Farmer' '- Summoner' '- Taxi' '- Tip' '- Spells V' *Quickencase - Quickly encase players *Forcewave - Force all players back *Largepotion - Heal a player *Maxprayer - Heal yourself Teachable *Volley - Shoot a volley of arrows *Windwalk - Walk on air *Flamewalk - Set fire to everything around you (Not working) Perks - /alias - /petadd working 'Rank 6 - Arch-Mage' (color: Light Grey) 'Info' Requirements: 1) Resident of Dar or an official Town 2) 35 Spells taught [Log here] Cost: 400000 Raash + 960 RUB Daily Income: 36 RUB + 6 Sponges Kits: /kit Arch-Mage (daily income) *NOTE* Kits will not stack meaning you will have to collect all previous kits to obtain your max amount of leaves and sponges. 'Roles' - Recovery '- Apple Farmer' '- Summoner' '- Taxi' '- Tip' '- Spells VI' *Blink - Teleport a distance *Forcethrow - Throw all enemies a large distance *Maxpotion - Heal a player *Longfall - Resist fall damage *Megavolley - Shoot a large volley of arrows *Purge - Make all enemies around you dissapear Perks - /alias - /petadd working